Double Life
by BeanieGal
Summary: Klaine Fanfiction Blaine is the most popular kid in school he has everything, the money, the friends, the girlfriend. But he is hiding a terrible secret. A.U. Artie can Walk Puck is Mr Schues son etc.
1. Café

"Being Gay isn't a choice Being a Bigot is"

He's staring at me again and he has been the entire time that I have been stood in the queue to get my coffee. His Friend Quinn is trying to talk to him but he continues to stare at me and now I'm staring back. Oh his smouldering blue eyes were staring perfectly into mine. My mouth began to smile at the thought of him…

"Blaine" my girlfriend Rachel shouted at me. I broke my eye contact with Kurt and I turned to face her therefore directing my smile at her.

"Oh … Hiya Rachel." I said happily going in for a hug but she went in for a kiss. It was nice but a surprise. She eventually pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked as she put her feet flat on the floor. She looked around quickly before quietly saying.

"That gay guy, Kurt, was staring at you again." Her eyes shifted quickly to him before they rested peacefully back on me.

"It's not that I don't like him, but he needs to realise that you are mine and _straight_." She put a special emphasis on the last word. I nodded in agreement before replying.

"Oh was he, I didn't notice, I just thought it was because I was the best boyfriend in the world." I laughed and smiled down at her. She shot me a very slow sarcastic look and rolled her eyes.

"Well of course there is that reason but that one is just too obvious." She joked and we laughed as we both ordered our coffee and sat down at a table. The only one free was next to Kurt and Quinn. So the coffee was going to be awkward but to make matters worse our friends Sam, Artie, Santana and Henry came over to join us.

"Alright Blaine" Sam said as he sat down whilst smiling at Rachel who smiled back.

"Hey Sam, um… are you all prepped for the Basketball game next Friday?" I asked trying to distract everyone from the fact that Kurt and Quinn were sat on the next table.

"You bet captain. Hey Rachel are your cheerleaders ready?" it still feels weird him calling me captain and asking Rachel whether the cheerleaders are prepared.

"I think we are what do you think Santana?" Rachel asked her best friend for much needed reassurance. I love Rachel to bits but she does tend to worry about silly little things like this.

"Oh most definitely captain, especially is Artie or Blaine score, we could probably cheer all night long" she joked and looked lovingly at her boyfriend Artie who was staring stupidly back at her.

"Oh I'll definitely try to score you baby … uh … isn't there a new guy trying out?" Artie asked trying to recover from the cheesiness of his first comment.

"Yeah, his name is, Puck I think, He's trying out to be a defender like Henry." I said and waited for Henry to jokingly respond but all I got was silence.

"Henry's a defender I thought he was an attacker as he always goes for goal." Sam joked and we waited for him to rise to it but he didn't. This is bad he has never not risen to the jokes before. Then I realise that something is distracting him. I follow his line of sight to Kurt and Quinn. Who are now talking amongst themselves. He was going to cause trouble. He looks at me and winks before shouting.

"He's staring at you again and that is so typical of Gays in today's society." Kurt, Quinn and a majority of people sat in the café turned to face this idiot on another one of his stupid rants. I shoot him a look to stop but he ignores it and stands up on the table.

"Don't Henry." Artie told him severely but Henry just looks at him and continued on his rant.

"My fellow humans and Kurt, The disgusting inappropriate behaviour demonstrated by Kurt is yet another reason that Homosexuality should be illegal in this great country. It is statistically known that there are more gays in today's society then fifty years ago. This is because the few naturally gay vermin prey on straight men and convert them." Quinn stood up to challenge him, but Henry stops her and jumps down from the table.

"Furthermore, gays always surround themselves with women to deliberately stop women thinking that they need a man and have the ability to stand up to men so that the gays have more men for themselves and women have to resort to the completely unnatural act of feminism which leads to lesbianism." Henry begins walking towards Quinn, examining her as he went. Quinn became very awkward as he approached her.

"So what do you say babe, how about you let a real man show you how it's done." His body was almost touching hers. Quinn looked petrified. She couldn't move. He started to feel her up. She looked like she was about to cry. Joe looked at me with pleading eyes that begged me to stop Henry. The girls were shouting for him to stop. The girls were shouting for him to stop. I joined in. Kurt eventually lost it and ripped Henry off of Quinn. I saw anger flash in Henry's eyes as he spun around to face Kurt but then his body language changed.

"Oh sorry babe, I didn't want to make you jealous." He started rubbing his body up against Kurt's. Kurt tried to move away but he couldn't, so he stared helplessly at me. Whilst fighting off Henrys attack on his body

"Okay Henry enough is enough." I said trying to move closer and get Henrys attention. Henry just continued anyway. Although Kurt's eyes now made me feel less guilty. I continued to get closer constantly saying Henrys name until I was eventually close enough to put my hand on his shoulder. His head snapped to face me.

"Dude…enough is enough." I quietly said to him gently pulling him off Joe. Henry cockily stepped backwards.

"Well if you don't want me…" Quinn and Artie ran over to Kurt, who looked quite shaken by the incident. Henry turned away but he was still smiling. He hadn't finished yet. Everyone in the café breathe a sigh of relief at which point Henry turned around and launched himself towards Kurt with his fist clenched. Luckily Sam and I caught him before he managed to hit Kurt.

"You sick twisted little pervert, you know you'd be all over me is we weren't in front of your little crush. Your kind sicken me." Henry screamed at Kurt who just stared emotionlessly back at him. Santana and Rachel tried to get in-between Henry and Kurt. Henry raised his fist. Causing the girls to move to the side-lines once again shouting at Henry to stop.

"Give me one good reason not to, you pathetic excuse of a human being… oh wait your opinion doesn't count you as you're not even human, You're a piece of homosexual vermin." Henry powered against the grip Sam and I had him in but we managed to hold him back. He began to thrash his arms at Kurt continuing to shout insults at him

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice came out of the crowed. The entire room fell silent. Henry stopped his assault on Kurt. Part of the crowed parted revealing a tall man who walked towards us.

"Everybody out break is over, get to your lessons." Everyone began to file out of the café. We began to leave as well.

"Not you eight I want to talk to you." We all stopped and waited for the café to empty. We all stood in silence exchanging awkward glances. Eventually, the café was empty.

"I don't want to know who started it, whose fault it is or the reasoning behind it all," The man spoke with an emotionless voice although anger showed in his eyes. He analysed everyone but especially Kurt and Henry.

"What I want to know is why homophobic comments are being made in today's schools. It is not right and it is not clever." Anger began to seep in to his voice so he stopped to recompose himself but I could tell from the look in his eyes his lecture was far from over.

"I was just expressing my political beliefs there is no law against that is there." Henry said with deliberate intent to wind the man up and also get his own butt out of trouble. The man shot Henry a quick but angry look before speaking again.

"I do not care about your political beliefs, what I care about is the anti-bullying policy in place at this school and your pure ignorance in breaking it… All 8 of you report to the hall at the end of the school day." He said the first bit with seething anger but the last part wasn't angry, but as if it was an ingenious idea that he had just thought up. He smiled but Henry got extremely agitated and flicked a look at us before responding to the man.

"I'm sorry mate, but who the hell do you think you are?" Henry's large voice from his big mouth was laced with anger but wasn't quite shouting. The man looked completely unfazed. He calmly stared at Henry analysing him.

"I'm Mr Schuester, the new teacher in this school." The teacher said trying to remain emotionless but a small piece of Happiness seeped through into his voice. Henry looked shocked and turned to face Kurt.

"This is all your fault!" Henry screamed at Joe before storming out in a rage. Mr Schuester laughed.

"Remember after school in the hall." Mr Schuester yelled after him before he left the Café. Leaving the seven of us alone, we all breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to Kurt and put my hand on his perfect shoulder.

"You alright mate?" I asked him. He gently nodded. I moved my hand off of his shoulder. I turned to Quinn and smiled kindly at her.

"Are you okay Quinn?" I asked her softly. She smiled back at me with a shaky but happy smile.

"I'm fine thanks" she said barely above a whisper I nodded at her. I looked at everyone else and then I thought about Henry, no way is he going to get away with this not this time. I turned around, ignored the feeble protests and left the room.


	2. Hallway

_**'Learn to respect all kinds of people because everyone is fighting a battle on their own"**_

I walked through the corridor until I eventually found Henry who was still brimming with anger. He turned to face me.

"What the bloody hell were you playing at moron." I shouted at him anger seething in my voice. Henry began to look cocky again. Man I really wanted to put my fist through his face right now.

"I was just teaching a piece of vermin his place." Henry smirked at me and turned to walk off. I put my hand on the locker in front of him.

"You don't understand how important this is, do you? You disgraced the team, you disgraced yourself, you got us all detention and most importantly you upset Kurt." Henry smiled sadistically and laughed at the thought he could care about Kurt.

"Awh boo hoo poor little homosexual vermin's feelings got hurt, well if he wants to be a fairy he shouldn't be so oversensitive." He said smugly with a cocky look deeply implanted on his face. My fist began to clench.

"You're a disgusting human being Henry." I hissed at him. He just smiled back. That's when I lost it. I jumped at Henry with a flying fist. He caught me and slammed me in to the locker. Henry was an average jock stupid as hell but tall strong and able to talk his way out of anything. He held me against the locker.

"Well it's a good thing were mates, mate, 'cause otherwise I'd whack you one." He towered over me with his forearm across my throat; I struggled against his hold but to no avail. His smile grew as I struggled against him. I stopped struggling.

"So why are you being so protective of that fag then, you're not starting to play for another team, are you?" I was taken aback by his accusation. It made me angry that he thought you either had to be gay or despise them.

"Of course not, I just respect his human rights" he let go of me and laughed. I rubbed my throat.

"Rights, that little faggy piece of vermin don't deserve to breathe, let alone have rights." He began to walk off. It disturbed me how much he despised homosexuals. I was determined to punish him in some way for his attitude today. Then it came to me, what is the one thing he loves more than himself. Basketball.

"If you act like that again, I'll kick you off the basketball team" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned to face me. His eyes seemed to flash bright red before he spoke.

"No you won't, because you won't have anyone to replace me. I am too valuable to the for you to lose." He spoke with venom and annoyingly high self-confidence and importance. If I'm completely honest I'm jealous of Henrys lack of insecurities. But any jealousy I felt at this point only added to my anger towards him.

"Not if this Puck guy is any good, I will not hesitate to replace you if you act like that again." I smiled at him. He yelled as he punched a locker and began to walk off. I was glad that he finally had some way of being punished.

"Where are you going" I shouted running after him. I slowed to a walk when I reached him. His face looked like thunder he slowly turned his head to face me.

"On a walk." He said trying to sound emotionless but his voice still oozed anger, and him going on a 'walk' instead of going to lesson reignited my anger.

"Oh no you're not. One because if you get caught skiving you'll be kicked off the team and two if you fail anything, not only will you get kicked off the team your dad will murder you" I said the last bit quietly to make sure no one could hear. Henrys dad Nick Griffen can be very violent especially now he has increased his drinking since Henrys mother died. After trying to stare me down Henry relented to my reasoning.

"You're a good friend Blaine; I should listen to you more often." Henry said in a more relaxed and friendly tone I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you big softie, you know you won't" I joked with him laughing. He smiled at me and put on a shocked expression.

"How dare you challenge my integrity… actually you're right I won't listen to you." He laughed as we walked towards our German class.


End file.
